


Life of Darcy Lewis

by FanGirlAction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlAction/pseuds/FanGirlAction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Captain America Winter Soldier.<br/>*Disclaimer... I don't own any characters. *</p><p>SHIELD is rebuilding itself. Director Fury is back in command and Darcy Lewis has taken a job with SHIELD. Darcy gets placed on a top level mission. Little did she know that this mission would change her entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Miss Lewis, report to Director Fury's office. " The voice on the intercom stated.

  
"shit" I mumbled to myself, as I stood up.   
I adjusted my shirt as I walked through the hall. It is never a good thing when you get called to the boss' office.  
Knock. Knock.  
"Come in,Darcy." Nick Fury yelled through the door  
"What's up?" I grin and take a seat.  
"Darcy, I have a mission for you...if you are willing to accept." Fury says with a very low voice  
"A mission?...for me? ...Darcy Lewis?" I stammer... I work in intelligence at SHIELD, not field work. I am not an agent.  
"Yes, a mission. I want to move you to the field. Natasha said you do not need anymore training.  ..do you accept?" Nick raises an eyebrow as he asks this question.  
"I accept"  
Oh shit, what did I just accept to do? I should have asked questions... I just got so caught up in the moment.  
"Here is your assignment, don't open it here. Wait until you are home." Nick slides a vanilla envelope across the table.  
"Thank you, sir." I reach across the table to accept the envelope and Nick grabs my hand, " Darcy, this mission is top secret, don't share details with anyone. I need someone that is not emotionally attached to handle this mission. Don't tell Jane, Thor, Steve or anyone. Okay?"  
"hmmm..I. I understand. " I stammer and leave the office with the mission file.  
What is so important in this file that Fury doesn't want anyone to know about?  
I tell Agent Hill, Director Fury approved me to go home early.That was a lie, but She didn't ask questions. Orders are orders. That is the SHIELD way.  
I race home and lock the door behind me. I kick my shoes off and plop down on my couch.  
I break the seal on the file, it reads,  
 Level: Top Secret  
AGENT: Darcy Lewis  
MISSION: Black Winter  
Black Winter?  What does this mean?  
I turn to the next page and there is a DVD taped to the sheet of paper.  
I put the disc in the computer.  
Director Fury comes across the screen, "Agent Lewis, I have chosen you for this mission. You will be faced with dangerous situations. You will put all of your training to use, I promise. You are hunting down this man,"  
A picture of the Winter Soldier comes onto the screen.  
"I need to find the Winter Soldier, he knows classified information that will help with our war against HYDRA. He is the only way we will be able to beat HYDRA once and for all."  
I am going to die... That is all I could think. I am not ready for a mission.  
"Darcy, don't share this case with anyone. I don't want the Avengers to know I am trying to convert a enemy assassin to help us. Steve wouldn't understand, and everyone else would be against it. We have to find him." The disc goes blank and I toss it into my fireplace.  
So, I Darcy Lewis have to convince a highly experienced assassin to help SHIELD.  Yup, I am going to die.  
I continue to flip through my packet of information.  
LAST KNOWN WHEREABOUTS: Brooklyn, New York on May 14.  
That was only a few days ago, I hurry and pack a bag. I send director Fury a text telling him I am going to Brooklyn.  
"Glad to know you read the research." He replied.  
I grab two guns and extra ammo. On my way out the door I stop to see myself in the mirror.  
"You got this, prove yourself."  
I close the door of my house and with that first step, my mission started.

 


	2. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy starts searching for the Winter Soldier.

I drove down the dark streets of Brooklyn; Looking for a hotel to stay at.   
Maples Inn.   
As good of a place as any. I pay the receptionist in cash, so I leave no trail.   
The room was tiny and the wallpaper was peeling off. I close the curtain and send Fury a text.   
"At the first check point.- Darcy"  
"good. Tomorrow start searching, and be careful.-Fury"   
I settled into the hard bed the best I could. I had nightmares all night.   
The Winter Soldier sneaking up on me and snapping my neck in a dark alley.   
The Winter Soldier taking me prisoner, and torturing me.   
BANG. BANG  
I jump out of the bed and grab my gun.   
Fuck Darcy... You had to accept this damn mission and now you are going to die on the first night!   
I crawl on the floor as Natasha taught me. Peeking out the window I see a man laying on the ground bleeding. The receptionist rushed to the man's aid. I examine the premises,no sign of the shooter.  
I shove the gun in the back of my jeans and run to the man.   
Dead. Shot Twice. Once in between the eyes and once in the chest.   
Precision shots. A trained gunman.   
"Did anyone see the shooter?" I ask the crowd   
Everyone shook their heads.   
"I bet it was a carjacking, or a robbery... This isn't exactly the safest neighborhood." an elderly bald gentleman stated.   
He was right. The neighborhood did look rough. Or, the Soldier has found me before I found him.   
I pack my bags and go to a different hotel down the street. By this point it is 6:00 a.m and it is time to start work.   
I review the file on James "Bucky" Barnes. I take note of all the places he used to go before the war.   
NOTES:  
-Little Italian restaurant, Named Naples  
-Johnson's Pub/ Bar, on Main Street  
-Grainger Cemetery, mother, father, sister are buried here.  
I decide to go to the restaurant first,mostly because I was starving.   
" Hello Welcome to Naples." the hostess smiles at me.   
" Table for one,and could I have that far back corner table" I request as I point to the table I wanted.  
"that is so, strange. You are the second person this week to request that table." the hostess giggled as she walked me to the table.   
" Well,that's weird." I said sarcastically.   
I sit down and examine the restaurant, no Soldier in here. This seat had a great view of the entire restaurant...  
As I place my meal order I ask the Hostess, " Earlier when you said I was the second person to ask for this table... I have a few questions about the person that wanted to sit at this table, before me."  
"Oh sorry ma'am I cant talk about other patrons." She smiles   
I eyeball her name tag, " Umm...Listen Jessie, my friend Mr.Franklin has some questions. Maybe you could answer his questions?" I grin,and slide a 100$ bill across the table.   
Jessie's mouth dropped, she clears her throat, " um...um.. Yes how can I help you Mr.Franklin?"   
A mischievous smile comes across my face. I am sure I look like the Grinch who stole Christmas right now.   
"What did the person look like?" I ask Jessie  
"A man. Long black hair. Very quiet. Tipped very well." Jessie blurted out   
"Did you see if he had weapons? Or was he driving a car?" I ask   
"I didn't see any weapons and no,I didn't see him leave in a car."   
"How did he pay?" I ask the question but, I know the answer is cash. Barnes wouldn't be stupid enough to pay with card.  
"cash." Jessie replied.   
I nod my head and make a note in my journal. I finish my meal and drive to the hotel.  
Once at the hotel I call Fury and let him know the trail is hot. 

 

I wait until 7:00p.m and I begin to get dressed for the Pub. I put on a short black dress with a very low cut top.   
Nothing makes men talk more than,boobs.   
I pull up to the Pub in my car. The sign out front of the pub read, " Johnson's Pub/ Bar est.1928 "   
I walk into the Bar and it is packed. People playing pool, and darts. A live band in the corner. People grinding on the dance floor.   
I roll my eyes in disgust. Mainly, by the fact that I was jealous of the people on the dance floor.   
I haven't had a boyfriend in so long. I mean I did screw my intern at one point but,only once!   
The bartender and I start talking, and I notice a slow movement out of the corner of my eye.   
The back door opened and closed slowly as someone rushed out.   
I excuse myself from the talking to the bartender, and I walk out side the bar and into the alley.   
The air is cool and there is a eerie quiet. I look down the alley and up the alley. I notice some steps that go up to a balcony,and the roof. If it was Barnes, he would go up to the roof...right?   
" shit. Shit. Shit." I shake my head no. " no, I am not going up this damn ladder.   
I am cussing myself the whole time I climb the steps. I draw my gun and put a round in the camber.   
I check each window very quickly,nothing.   
I finally make it to the roof. Nothing.   
I gaze over the city and check out other roof tops.   
" Your stupid Darcy. Stupid. He wouldn't just show himself to you. That's to easy. Quit being dumb." I mumble as I climb back down the steps.   
If Jane was here we would have found him by now.   
I decide not to go back into the bar. I walk to my car and the door is already unlocked.   
I look around the parking lot,but no one is there. I check the trunk, and back seat to make sure no one is there.   
I drive back to the hotel and hurry out of the car. Before shutting the hotel door I look around the parking lot... I can't help but feel as if I am being watched.   
I check in with Fury and let him know the status.   
Later that night, I lie awake in my bed checking my window periodically.   
In the back of my mind,I know the Winter Soldier has found me. 

 

I turn over and look at the clock. 4:00am.   
"Damnit Darcy go to sleep." I mumble

Instead of sleeping I get up and get dressed to check my third and final clue.


	3. Meeting the Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy finally gets a face to face meeting with the winter soldier.

I throw blue jeans on with a white short sleeves shirt and throw my hair in a pony tail.   
As I drive to the cemetery in the dark I no longer feel like I am being watched and that gives me a price of mind.   
I pull up to the cemetery and start to walk around it isn't long before I find a mausoleum with the name BARNES written at the top.   
"This is it." I verify with myself as I review the names on the grave markers.   
As I walk back to my car I hear foot steps. I draw my gun and start to look around. I hurry and put my back against a tree.   
A hand grabs my shoulder. I turn around quickly and hold my gun up.  
"Woah. Woah. Miss. Calm down." The groundskeeper said shaking.   
" I...I " I wanted to say I am sorry but, I was scared to death and just ran to my car.  
I jump into the car and lock the doors. Gasping for breath repeatedly. I sit my gun down in the passengers seat and as I do I feel the cold metal of a gun barrel on my temple.   
I lean my head into the car seat, and look into the rearview mirror.   
I see dark eyes looking back at me," So, you found me...now what?"   
I ask Barnes as he looks at me through the mirror.   
"Drive." He mumbles and pushes the gun into my neck.   
I am going to die. Bye Jane. Bye Thor. Bye everyone.   
I begin driving down the road, " Left."   
We turn left and pull up to a very old gray house, with a very long driveway.   
"Don't move." Barnes says very short   
He gets out of the car and opens my door.  
"Aw, thank you for opening the door for me. You.are. So. Sweet." I say sarcastically. If I am going to die I might as well show my true colors.   
"You are an awfully big smartass for someone who is about to die." Barnes grabs my arm and pushed me into the house.   
" You aren't going to kill me,if you were you would have done it already." I said very smug.  
"Sit." he demanded.  
I sit in the wooden chair and he started to tie my hands and feet.   
Once I was tied down he went through my pockets and removed my cellphone.   
"You won't be needing this" He said with a blank tone and tossed it into the fireplace.  
"ooooh you are going to be in so much trouble. " I said like a small child.  
" Story of my life,Girl."   
" Names Darcy. Not girl."   
" I know your name, I know lots out you Darcy Lewis." Barnes says as he takes a seat across from me.   
He could tell didn't believe him.  
"You were chosen for project Black Winter. Objective. Find me and convince me to work for Nick Fury. Am I right?" he says as he starts to take his pistol apart to clean it.   
"oh, like that is supposed to amuse me. So what you did your research. Welp,Pal I did mine. I went to your old Bar, and to the restaurant you and Steve used to hang out at. I was hot on your trail." I spat right back  
"I know, I seen you at all of those places." Barnes replied.   
"Have you been following me, Soldier?" I smile and bat my eyes.  
"Don't flatter yourself, Girl."  
I am a little annoyed by the fact that he keeps calling me girl.   
"So, why did you take me prisoner?" I ask just to break the awkward silence.   
He looked at me and examined me with his eyes,before speaking.   
"Because, you my dear Darcy,will help me achieve my goal." Barnes says this with a small grin.   
I can't help but think to myself, oh creepy he is. How dangerous he is. How...handsome he is.


	4. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Darcy have a discussion about plans. 
> 
> * Author Note*  
> I am not really sure how long this story will be, and thanks for the support.

I shake the thought of his strong arms out of my head. 

" so, you are really boring. If you don't but untie me and I'll be on my way." I say with a smile.  
"You have some nerve to talk to me like this. " Barnes says with an eyebrow cocked up  
" you have some nerve tying me up. If I had my taser. Ooo boy"  
"See that. Right there is what I am talking about. No one talks to me like that. To everyone I am a highly trained assassin who can kill you more ways than you know."  
"Ohh, are you trying to scare me? ...oh please Mr. Barnes . Please let me go. " I say shivering and then rolling my eyes.  
"Mr.Barnes." He said and giggled a little. "no one calls me that"  
" Well,I just did so, get over it." I say as I purse my lips.  
" Listen Darcy, I will tell you my plan if you promise to help me." Barnes says as he scoots closer to the edge of the couch.  
" Tell me your plan and then I'll decide. Also, if I help you, you have to come back to SHIELD and, help Fury."  
He waits along time and finally agreed with a small nod.  
" I know how to stop HYDRA once and for all." This sentence caught my attention, " Carry on,Mr.Barnes."  
He grins and continues talking," HYDRA scientist have two mutants. They are holding them as prisoner and, if HYDRA ever decides to us them against the world .... That would be the end of everything. World War 3 would happen." he stops talking  
" So, what exactly are you planing to do?" I ask very quietly  
" I plan on breaking into the HYDRA headquarters and busting the mutants out. They have been kept prisoner there since they were born. If we can prove to them that they aren't prisoners... They may be on our side."  
"Wait. Wait. Wait. . . Our side?" I ask  
" Darcy, I am not as evil as I once was. Being here, in Brooklyn, It has helped me remember who I once was."  
"So,you are a good guy acting like a bad guy to help the good guys?"  
He nods yes.  
" Oh, now everything makes sense!" I yell


	5. HYDRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Spoiler Alert ***  
> Spoiler has to do with Magneto and the twins.
> 
> Summary:   
> Bucky and Darcy break into HYDRA headquarters.

" Darcy, I don't need your sarcasm. I need a yes, Bucky I'll help you.or, a No,Bucky go fuck yourself."  
I could tell by his voice I was working his nerves and patience.  
"Bucky? We are on first name basis now. Sweet. I can't wait until I tell Jane and Thor I made best friends with The Winter Soldier."  
" Lets get something straight. We are not friends. If you help me on this mission and we succeed I will think about becoming your...friend." he said the work friend like a smartass but, I liked it.  
"Deal. When do we start?" I ask  
" Now." Bucky says ask he starts to untie me.  
" Darcy, the two mutants we are about to let loose are Magneto's kids. Once they are free tell them to run and find him. I don't want HYDRA or SHIELD to keep them." Bucky said this with true feeling.  
He rushed me to the car and handed me a gun," If you shoot me... I will kill you." Bucky says furrowing his brow.  
"I'll try my best not to shoot you."  
Bucky growls and legs the gun go.  
After an hour drive we get to the coast. We begin to walk to a blue lighthouse.  
" A light house?" I ask  
" yes, when we get in here...you are going to act like my prisoner. I am going to trick the scientist and once he opens the cell I'll break the mutants out." Bucky explains the plan.  
"You are going to come back for me ...right?" I was so nervous of his answer.  
"Yes, I will not leave this place without you." Bucky extends a hand and places it on my shoulder.  
Damn Lewis, get it together. You are about to go into a war zone. Quit thinking about how cute his eyes are.  
Bucky takes my gun and gives me a small knife. I place the knife in between my breasts.  
" What? I have them...I might as well make use of them." I say raising an eyebrow. Bucky smiles and we walk into the light house.  
He go to the door labeled: Custodian Closet  
He knocks on three bricks and a wall starts to move.  
Bucky pushed me into the passage way. The new room was bright and white. Doctors everywhere.  
"Sir, please report to the Dr. Von Strucker." a soldier with red hair says to Bucky.  
Bucky didn't acknowledge the solider and kept walking.  
"Sir!" The same soldier grabbed Bucky's shoulder.  
Bucky turned and snapped his neck. The Red headed soldier's body lay limp on the floor, eyes wide open.  
I had just seen the Winter Soldier first hand. I gaze over at Bucky and his eyes are dark,distant.  
"Keep moving, Lewis." he mumbles without looking at me.  
This is the first time I realize Bucky Barnes and the Winter Soldier are two different people. My heart begins to ache for him.  
" Doctor" Bucky says and a balding Doctor turns around.  
" I've brought a prisoner. You can hold her ransom for SHIELD. She is a valuable asset,they will want her back." Bucky explains but, has no tone to his voice.  
" Hmmm... I don't want her. You keep her, hold her for ransom." The doctor smiles and pats my cheek.  
"while you are here, come see my favorite discoveries." Bucky nods and follows the doctor. Bucky practically drags me down the hall.  
The doctor shows us two jail cells, " This I'd Quicksilver. As you can see, he is blessed with speed."  
I review the boy in the jail cell. He looks like he is 16-17years old. He looks extremely sad.  
"This is Scarlet witch, she can alter reality. Very powerful."  
" Do you need any work done on your arm?" Dr. Von Straten asks  
Bucky scoots back so that the doctor doesn't touch him," No thanks"  
As we walk away from the cells Bucky places something on the glass door of the cells.  
" Doctor, if you do not need this agent, I will leave with her now." Bucky states  
" Yes. Yes. Of course. Until next time." the Doctor waves us away  
Once we are in the car Bucky pulls out a Red button from his pocket.  
The button beeped and then the light house collapsed.  
" did you just blow that up?" I ask shocked.  
" Yup, now get your gun and get those mutants out of there."  
I could tell that was an order, not a negation.  
We both run into the rubble. Bucky starts tossing rocks out of the way.  
I get to quicksilver.  
" Come on! I promise we won't hurt you, come on!" I yell to him.  
He finally takes my hand and rushes to his sister. He grabs the Scarlet Witch and me and before I know it we are outside the light house.  
" No! We have to get Bucky. " I say frantically," I have to save him before the rest of the tower collapses."  
" You two are free to go... Find your father, his name is Eric Lehnsherr. Go!" I yell to them.  
I run back into the rubble, " Bucky! Bucky!" I yell through the white room.  
" Darcy!" Bucky yells and runs over to me. He grabs my hand and tossed me over his shoulder and carried me out of the building.  
He places me on the ground once we are safe.  
"You...you came back for me." Bucky was back, and the Winter Soldier was gone. At least for now.  
"You saved me dude." I smile and hug him.  
His body is strong and firm. He places a hand on my back and whispers Thank you to me.  
I pull myself off of him and break our hug. I look up at him just to see his expression.  
He looks relaxed for the first time, in a long time I am sure.  
" Lets go." Bucky says and begins to walk to the car.  
"Hey, I am sorry if I treated you weird when I met you at first...after seeing you in action I now realize Bucky Barnes, and the Winter Soldier are two different people." I explain as he drives down the road.  
"That...is the nicest thing...anyone has said to me in a really long time Darcy." Bucky grins and winks at me.


	6. Resting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/ Bucky feels

I can feel butterflies in my stomach when he winked at me. Quit Darcy. Quit finding him attractive,you are going to turn him over to Fury and he will find some super girl to date. Stop.   
I keep telling my self this over and over.   
"Let's go back to my hotel room and, pack my stuff up. Then we can head to SHIELD." I say this as I peer out the window.  
"Actually, lets go to SHIELD tomorrow. I need to take a nap, and lord only knows what SHIELD will do with me." Bucky explains as he skims through radio stations.  
" Wait...you are tired because you stalked me last night didn't you?!" I ask in shock and drop my jaw open.   
Bucky grins," Hey, I was trying to scare you...not stalk you "   
"I knew I wasn't crazy...I knew you were watching me." I shake my head   
"Ummm. I never said you weren't crazy. You definitely are crazy." Bucky says laughing," your first mission is to locate the deadliest assassin in history and you show up with two handguns and no back up... You are probably the craziest person I've ever met."   
"You have a point...fine fine, I will embrace my craziness from now on." I throw my hands up and surrender.   
We finally pull up to the hotel.  
"If you have anything you need to get from your house go ahead and get it" I tell Bucky before I get out of the car   
"I don't have anything there, I'll stay with you." He says as he opens the door for me.   
"I get to take a shower first" I yell as I race by him at the doorway.  
I could hear him chuckle a little.   
I take my guns out of their holsters and place them on the dresser. I remove my bulletproof vest and, then walk into the bathroom, to take my shower.  
I look like a mess. I review myself in the mirror,I roll my eyes and finish my shower. I put my hair up in a towel, and put a pair of gym shorts and a tank top on.   
I leave the bathroom and enter the main room of the hotel. Bucky is fast asleep. I ease to the front door and make sure it is locked.   
I don't know why I did this, the only person that would have wanted me dead is asleep in my bed. I notice Bucky took his armor off. He was laying on top of the covers in a black tank top and black jeans. He looked peaceful.  
I sit down softly on the edge of the bed and pull the covers over me.   
I drift off to sleep. Later that night I heard some noise and it woke me up. I open one eye and gaze around the dark room.   
The bathroom light is on and Bucky was standing in front the sink, with only a towel wrapped around his waist.   
Oh, dear sweet god... Please don't think dirty thoughts Darcy, please. I start to reprimand myself for the thoughts going through my brain. He had a six pack and more. I could see ever outline of every muscle in his abdomen.   
He looks my direction and I close my eye really quick, like a child trying to pretend she is asleep.   
"Darcy?" Bucky asks from the bathroom.  
Damnit! I've been made!   
" Hmmm?" I say softly as if I had just woken up, and bat my eyes a little as I look at him.  
"Can I help you?" Bucky asks grinning...still shirtless.  
" no.no.nopey. Nopey. I am fine." I stammer  
Why to act like a moron, Darcy!   
"Liar." Bucky replies and raises and eyebrow and grins at me. He starts to walk my way. I scoot myself up in the bed so that I am sitting up. I am speechless. For the first time in my life I am speechless.   
He leans in toward me. Inches away from my face, " Go ahead, say what you are thinking Darcy." he rumbles with a low tone.   
" I...I..." I stammer, without making a sentence.   
Face to face he grins,and looks at me with sultry eyes. I lean in and kiss him.


	7. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets a little to close to Bucky.
> 
> ***Note:****  
> so, I know I suck at Lemons/ Sex scenes so, I just implied it.

I place my hands on each side of his face and kiss Bucky deeper, but he pulls away.  
"Darcy...I can't do this." He says and stands up  
"You walked to me...you obviously wanted something from me." I explain.  
I have so many emotions going through my mind. I just can't quit looking at his abs, and his arms  
Bucky puts his head in his hands and starts to shake his head.  
"Its okay, Bucky... I understand. We work together we don't need to mix business with pleasure. Blah blah blah " I truthfully understood but, I was disappointed.  
"Oh, fuck it." Bucky mumbles and kisses me hard. He places one hand in my hair and pulls it just a little. Bucky pushes his body wait towards me,and I lay down. He lays on top of me and caresses my body. His hands are strong and move slowly across my breast.  
Bucky moves his artificial arm and grabs both of my hands and pin them above my head. He begins to kiss my neck slowly.  
" mmhm." I groan. I can feel Bucky smile in between kisses on my neck.  
" Darcy, I don't want to rush this." Bucky whispers as he continues to kiss me.  
"To bad soldier, I do want to rush this."  
"Darcy..."  
"Don't stop now, please." I beg and stick my bottom lip out and begin pouting.  
"Darcy, I like you...it has been so long since I've even found a woman attractive. " Bucky was being very sincere.  
" Quit teasing me,Barnes " I growled and he chuckled and kissed me hard and deep. He pulled me closer to him so there was no space left between us. His body was strong, I felt like I belonged here. I let him do any and everything to me throughout the night, and it was by far the best night of my life.  
Beep. Beep. Beep. I awake and turn the alarm clock off.  
I reach over to wake Bucky," Bucky. " I grumble as I smack the blankets beside me.  
No one was there.  
"Bucky?" I go into the restroom and no one.  
Did fucking Bucky Barnes just hit it and quit it? I ask myself.  
" Damnit Darcy!" I sternly point at myself in the mirror.  
No way, he left me here. He wouldn't do that ...right?  
I roll my eyes at myself and fall on the bed. " I am so stupid" I mumble to myself


	8. SHIELD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at SHIELD

" Why are you stupid?" I hear a deep voice ask from the doorway.   
I roll over to my stomach and look at the door, " Um. . . No reason...where were you?"   
Bucky smiles," Went to get you coffee...did you think I left you in this ratty hotel?" he asks raising an eyebrow and offering a cup of coffee.  
" Pshhh of course not. " I laugh trying to hide my lie.   
" un huh..., get dressed we need to drive back to SHIELD today." He didn't believe my lie but, changed the subject anyway   
Bucky loads my suitcase into the car, as we drive down the road he starts to turn the radio down.   
"Darce, I want to thank you for helping me. . . " Bucky pauses ," last night was night but, I don't want you to feel forced into a commitment."   
I am glad he brought it up," Well, I appreciate the thought but, you cant get rid of me that easy. " I reply and reach over to hold his hand.   
"I am glad to hear it." He says smiling, " but, just so you and I are on the same page... I am fine with us courting, but in public... I have a reputation to up hold."   
"So do groping and kissing in public. Got it." I reply laughing a little.   
" Serious Darcy. There is a place and time for everything." Bucky explains.   
" Yes, father... I understand. When in public you are The Winter Soldier but, when you are home you are Bucky. I got it, sweet cheeks." I say this all with extreme sarcasm and pinch his cheeks.   
We laughed and told stories of our families. I explained how my parents passed away in a car wreck a few years back,and how I am an only child. Bucky's stories weren't much different from mine. No family, only one good friend who you don't get to see often.   
We agreed he would live with me in my new apartment.   
We pull up to the SHIELD office.  
"Let me do all the talking. " I say as I adjust my pencil skirt  
"Be my guest.... Darcy, don't take it personal if I am mean to you." he says giving me eyes filled with love.   
" I won't...you just remember who you are coming home to tonight." I say pointing my finger.   
The moment he walked into the foyer you could feel the tension in the air. Everyone took a step back and went the opposite direction. I look back at him and, he doesn't say a word but walks forward to the elevator.   
The elevator door opens up and three people are inside, " Out" I say to the people   
"excuse me?" a blonde haired agent says.  
"You heard me, Cinderella. Out. This is level 1 priority." I begin to make a shoo be gone motion with my hand.   
The three people exited the elevator. " Director Fury's office." I say the the elevator.   
We exit the elevator and I knock on the director's door.   
" Its open. " He shouts through the door.  
I walk into the office and Bucky follows swiftly.   
" Darcy! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Nick yells at me  
" Finishing the mission you gave me." I explained and took a seat.   
" Darcy, you missed three check ins. I was about to send Steve to come find you." Nick explained  
" Yea well, my new friend here doesn't like cell phones." I reach across his desk and steal a life saver," hmmm by the way this is The Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes. . . Blah blah. Too many names." I explain to Nick as I flop a lifesaver around my mouth.   
"Yea I know who he is." Nick replied and offered Bucky a seat.   
" No." Bucky said very short.   
I explained about HYDRA headquarters,and the twins to Nick.   
" You let them go?!" Nick yelled at me for letting the twins go.   
" Yea, you don't need to have control over two kids,and neither does HYDRA . " I stole Bucky's words but I am sure he doesn't mind.   
" okay,okay. Well since you had a disappearing act from now on when any agent goes on a mission another agent will go with them. No more solo missions. " Nick explains.  
" Whatever floats your boat, boss man " I reply sticking two more candies in my pocket.  
" Nick, it is only fair for you to offer Mr. Barnes a position on your payroll. He did after all destroy your number one enemy, and he didn't kill me. " I speak to Nick with a serious tone.  
" Agreed. He can work for me but, not as a agent. I need someone to handle difficult missions." Nick says this to Bucky who doesn't blink an eye.   
"What kind of difficult missions?" I ask  
" Wet work, stuff Steve and Tony don't want to do. " Nick explains.   
" Barnes?" I ask Bucky .  
" Deal." Bucky replies  
" Great we will set you up in a hotel and start training tomorrow" Nick grins   
" No. I am staying with Darcy. No offence director but, I don't trust anyone else...not yet." Bucky explains and exits the office.  
I smile at Nick and follow Bucky out the door.   
Steve was in the hall" Bucky? What are you doing here?"   
Bucky eyes him, as I'd he wants to say something he has been holding in but, he doesn't he just walks past Steve.   
" Sorry, he just isn't ready to talk to you yet. Maybe come by my house later...yea?" I say to Steve and five a little grin.   
" yea..." Steve looked hurt.   
I show Bucky around the office and introduce him to people.   
I run into Natasha in the gym.   
" Natasha, this is Bucky Barnes.. He now is working for SHIELD."   
" I remember you. " Bucky says very plain  
"You should. You shot me." Natasha says living her shirt up to show a scar.   
" yea, well I could have killed but but, I liked your spunk. " Bucky shrugs his shoulders as he says this.   
" hmmm. I see" Natasha says.   
We finally get to my apartment and I start to think of the day, Bucky had met everyone important at SHIELD. . . Well except two people.   
* Ding Dong* The door bell rang.   
I go, and look out the peephole.   
" Shit. Shit. It is Jane and Thor." I say very quietly to Bucky  
" So, open the door." He says   
I practice what I am going to tell them when I open the door.   
" Darcy! I know you are home... I hear you mumbling to yourself. " Jane yells through the door.   
I open the door, " Mother. Father. So great to see you." I smile and they push themselves into my apartment.


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky meets Thor, Jane, and Steve ...again

"Where have you been?! I was worried sick!" Jane hugs me and yells at me at the same time.   
I escape her clutches and whisper to Bucky, " See that is why I call them mother and father."   
Bucky smiled," Pleasure to meet you both. Darcy has told me alot about you. I am Bucky." he extends a hand and Thor accepts. Jane did not.   
" oh. My.god. . . Darcy are you two a thing?" Jane says bulging her eyes and trying to whisper.   
" No." I say at the same time as Bucky says, " Yes".   
Jane squeals like a school girl, " You are... I can tell." She points her finger at the both of us.   
" Jane you now know Darcy is safe,may we go now?" Thor asks.  
Jane nods and winks at me before exiting the apartment.   
" Why did you say no?" Bucky asks as he wraps an arm around my waist.   
" I thought you wanted to"   
He kisses me, " I would never ask you to lie for me, just don't make out with me at the office. "   
We lay down on the couch and listen to music.   
Sam Smith's Stay with Me song comes on.   
" Darcy, I promise I'll stay with you." Bucky says looking down at me, he runs his fingers through my hair.   
" Ditto" I wink, and the next thing I know I am asleep.   
When I wake up I hear laughter coming from the dining room.   
I wrap the blanket around my shoulder, and open the door to the dining room.   
" Bucky?" I ask as I open the door   
" Yea, Darce." He says sitting at the table playing cards with Steve.   
I can't help but, smile. I give Steve a hug and thank him for coming over. I grab a few beer bottles and toss them into the trash. But before I leave the room I give Bucky a kiss and, " I..I am glad he came by, Buck" I whisper.   
I left that room wanting to tell him I loved him, but that just wasn't the right time. I can't get this smile off my face...seeing them reconnect and reminiscing, I felt a tear swell up in my eye.   
" Hey, Steve you can stay in the guest room if you want." I yell through the door...  
I wipe the tear off my face and go to bed


	10. Love

A few weeks later

" Darcy, Fury is giving me a mission. I'll be gone for 2 days... Maybe less" Bucky says as he drives home.   
" Okay, just call me when you do check ins." I begged.   
" Hah. I don't do check ins, but I'll call you." he wraps his arm around my shoulder as we walk into the house, " Don't worry... I am the one people are scared of . . . I am not scared of my target." He kisses my forehead.   
"What do you want for dinner?" Bucky asks  
" Hmmm. I am not hungry." His news of the mission made my stomach turn, and he could tell.   
" Darcy, I love you." Bucky places a hand on each side of my face and kisses me.   
" I love you too." I can feel my heart pound as I say the words.   
I lay in the bed with my head on his chest. We listen to music and let it carry us away.   
Bucky's phone started ringing," Hey Man" he says into the receiver  
"no shit! Well congrats Brother! Yea we will hang out tomorrow." He continues to speak into the phone before hanging up.   
" That was Steve,he and Sharon just found out they are having a baby, so they ran off and got married a few minutes ago." Bucky says nonchalantly   
" what?! That is alot of information how can you be so calm about it!" I gasp as I look at Bucky.  
He laughs, " it isn't like it is my news, I don't care what Steve and Sharon do."   
" Well..." I was speechless.   
" How long have they been dating?" Bucky asks.   
" Umm, they meet officially when you shot Nick Fury at Steve's apartment, so almost a year." I explain.  
" I bet Steve is overjoyed. He has always wanted a family." Bucky says as he runs his fingers up and down my back.   
" What about you Soldier? Did you ever dream of a family?" I ask him shyly.  
" I always wanted a good gal to call mine, and if a family came along with it that is fine."   
" I like that answer." i mumble as i kiss him and breathe his scent in


End file.
